Why Does It Have To Be Romantic?
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU of the ice cream scene in The Battle of the Miraculous Part 1. Kagami calls out Andre for the appalling ice cream flavour choices and Marinette asks the important question of why the ice creams have to be romantic.


"I'm sorry but you want to mix _**what**_ with mint?!"

It had been a wonderful afternoon so far. For the first time in a _very_ long time, Marinette had actually felt comfortable in her skin around Adrien and they had a brilliant time with Kagami as they mucked around the kitchens, snuck away and escaped from Adrien's bodyguard, played on the rooftops of the Bourgeois's hotel before finally giving in for the need of a sweet treat. Even the walk to Andre's ice cream stand had been pleasant as they linked arms, giggled, and gushed about their favourite games.

It all suddenly ended in a startling and ear-splitting way the moment Andre started making couple insinuations with his ice cream .

Mint and orange or mint and blackberry or maybe orange and blackberry?

The question had cut Marinette off from joy in similar abrupt manner of music being cut off with that high pitched scratching noise and instantly Marinette felt as if she had fallen out of the sky and landed on the ground with an excruciatingly painful thud.

She had just been on the verge of backing away and giving Adrien and Kagami a chance – because it will _**never**_ be mint and _blackberry_, Adrien made that painfully clear when he told Marinette he was in love with someone else – when Kagami suddenly spoke up. Her voice filled to the brim with so much disgust and revulsion that Marinette had to do a double take to make sure they had accidentally smuggled _Chloe_ out instead of Kagami!

"I..." Andre said hesitatingly as he took a step back from Kagami's intimidating stare, "...orange or blackberry?"

"_Marinette_!" Kagami said sharply. "I thought you said this was the best ice cream man in Paris?"

"He is!" Marinette squeaked. "His ice cream is magic! Well," Marinette added awkwardly. "He _usually_ is."

Andre spluttered indignantly at this.

"Why?" Adrien asked bewilderedly. "is something the matter?"

"Anyone with an ounce of common sense would tell you that orange with mint, or _any fruit_ with mint actually, is one of the most disgusting combinations you could ever make," Kagami explained calmly, "this man is not doing his job well _at all_ if he wants us all to suffer from a foul aftertaste for hours on end. If I were to purchase such an ice cream I would never come back again and leave him a devastating review that could ruin his business."

Andre let out a strangled sound at the thought of his ice cream stand being shut down which caused both Adrien and Marinette to wince sympathetically. Kagami, however, looked unmoved as the lack of high standards in what is supposed to be the best clearly still irked her.

"Kagami," Marinette murmured tentatively, "I can understand that the low standard in the flavours offered has offended you but there is no need to ruin someone's _business_ over it!"

Kagami grimaced in regret as she reconsidered her words. "My words were a tad harsh, you are correct," Kagami said stiffly, "however the point remains that we have been offered sub-par flavour combinations for no discernable reason."

"I apologise as well," Andrew said equally stiff as Kagami, "my ice cream predictions was a little off with a trio instead of a normal couple. Let me amend my suggestions," he turned to smile warmly at Adrien, "I would recommend a mint and _milk chocolate,_" he sent a pointed look at Marinette, "the sweet combination would bring you great joy. But if you're hankering for something a little different I would also recommend a mint and _dark chocolate_," he shot a rather insultingly pointed look that was dangerously close to a glare at Kagami, "similar to the milk chocolate but so much more _bitter_."

The implied insult to Kagami was only missed by Adrien who just looked down at the ice cream indecisively.

Kagami looked utterly unbothered but Marinette bristled at the unnecessary slight against her friend. It was an injustice she could not stand for! "_There's no need for that_!" Marinette snapped. "We're _three friends _who have come to enjoy ice cream together on a rare free afternoon. Why do you have to make it _romantic?!_ Why should we have to be paired up with love ice cream when we can all _just be friends_ instead!"

Marinette's cheeks instantly heated up as she realised everyone was now staring at her. Andre looked a little taken aback by her outburst but mostly ashamed as his head lowered to look at the ground upon meeting her own wide eyes. Kagami smiled warmly, clearly appreciative of Marinette's defence for her. And Adrien...

….well Adrien just looked clueless.

"You're right," Andre sighed, "not everything has to be romantic. I apologise for any insult I have unwittingly made. Please, pick your flavours. Anything you want it's on the house."

"I doubt the insults were _unwitting_," Marinette muttered darkly to herself. Kagami's lips twitched in amusement and they shared a grin between them as Marinette felt their friendship solidify into something stronger than before. "Thank you, Andre," Marinette said in a louder and much more pleasant voice, "I'll pick the mint and _dark chocolate_ because I think dark chocolate is _sweet_ enough."

Kagami's cheeks turned a faint pink as her lips stretched in a wider smile. "And I think a combination of berries would suit my palate quite nicely," she said formally, "blackberry, blueberry, and raspberry if you have them please."

Andre quickly complied and turned to Adrien who ordered the most disgustingly over-sugared concoction of bubblegum and double chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles to top. Kagami and Marinette shared fondly exasperated and amused glances. Clearly setting Adrien loose on an ice cream stand is the equivalent of letting a kid loose on a sweet shop and telling them they could have whatever they wanted.

"Hey," Adrien grinned with wild delight, "What was that with the ice cream man?"

Kagami and Marinette exchanged glances. "_Nothing!_" They chimed in unison and both giggled as they linked their free arms together and strolled away.

Adrien blinked in confusion then shrugged and smiled blissfully as he took a long savouring lick of his ice cream.

They proceeded to enjoy their afternoon of friendship, ice cream, and laughter drama free. ...

….That is until the Akuma attacked.


End file.
